MiyagixShinobu- What Would It Take To Deserve You?
by KOWritesIt
Summary: Miyagi underestimates Shinobu again,he leaves for a while to clear his mind.Miyagi makes a new friend that helps gets his relationship back trust me it's interesting! Rated T,yaoi,Miyagi x Shinobu


**(I love this couple,it's my favorite~~~! I don't own JR or Miyagi or Shinobu!They belong to their owners.~ I do own Emmy!Emmy is a fake character I threw in is 100% MxS! Enjoy~)**

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO ACCEPT ME!?" This conversation has lasted all morning because i called him "kid" again. It's true; he is seventeen years old and that means he is still a minor. Besides that,he whines,cries,complains,gets mad,etc. just like a ten year old!It's annoying but... ,I really love this boy.

"Stop being immatur-"

"STOP DOUBTING ME! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME BUT YOU STILL ACT AGAINST ME!IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Just shut up,please?" Gosh,can't he just let it go?

"You know what?I am leaving...," I jump up from the couch to catch up.

"SHINOBU!" I called out to him but he never looked back or stopped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he starts running and I run after him but he is a bit too fast for am i doing with my life?

It was Saturday so I had nothing to do. I don't regret anything I said but him just leaving like that made me mad.

I walk outside and into my ,I won't chase after this as i know it,i am parking near the local park.I shrug and went inside,maybe beauty of this park will fix everything.I walk inside to see a teenaged girl having and issue getting her cat out of a tree.I smiled and retrieve the cat since I am tall enough.

"Wow,thanks,mister!" the little girl smiled at me and thing some kids have manners.

"It's quite alright,you are welcome," I returned my smile and she looked up at me with those big blue was tall but no too tall;5'5 ft. She looked around fifteen or sixteen of age and wore a band T-shirt and black pants.I could tell she liked rock music a purple hair was short yet feminine.

"You seem troubled," I was a little shook up by this because I didn't even show any proof of nervousness until this very moment.

"Don't worry,young lady,I am nice of you to think of your elders."

"You think that's my intention?" I swear that sounded very rude.I seriously thought she was one of the few kids in the world that was raised right!Bratty children.

"Don't get me wrong,I do love old people but I am not concerned for you because your 'd be offensive," she sounded mature yet it bugged me when she said "that'd". Slang...ugh.

"I see you're discomforted by the slang terms i am saying?I'll try to re-frame from doing you a language arts teacher?" this girl could see right through me,it's scary.

"I...Uh...I teach literature,yes," I swear this was the most uncomfortable experience of my life.

"I am Emmy but call me Em,please," she held out her hand and was relatively calm for her age.I shook her small hand and smiled.

"I am Miyagi," I smiled at her mysterious character.

"I like literature.I write music,short stories,and what not,"she handed me her song book and i read through the was really mature,her songs revolved around feeling depression,anger,love,and many life lessons that would help others.

"Amazing...," She smirked at my flabbergasted face.

"May I ask you why you seemed upset when you entered in this park?" sure,her words weren't complex but just how she says them or replaces simple words with other words makes her sound very adult-like.

"I don't think that's your place to be,young lady," I smiled,trying to hold back annoyance. She wasn't smiling in the first place but her frown deepened into something like irritation. The frown lessened and she shrugged.

"Alright,you may be may I tell you something?"

"Hm?"

"I draw and write a lot when I have free time.I love it and it's what my day consists of but there is another thing."

"Hm?"

"Helping others," Was she really that desperate?!

"I told you-"

"Let me finish before you rage at my,sensei,"She was well-mannered but overall annoying to me.

"I help matter the age," she shot me a glare that mocked me.

"I have helped all ages and all people.I stopped tons of people from committing suicide and made the depression happy.I helped twenty-one year old ,I shouldn't talk to strangers but it's online and I am talking to you and I know you won't molest me," I was thrown off by her experience and how she saw right through me.I want to leave but that would be a bad impression on me.

"I am only thirteen but I went through tons of damage through my life time and I know I can help others.I can be on any level I want to be,I am a straight A student and mature teenager who has the soul and common sense as a seventeen year old.I bet you are annoyed but I am not trying to convince you because all you adults are the won't trust young people because you think we are inexperienced. I am sorry for the quick judgement but you are doing the same to me.I am trying to tell you my short journey through this cold world and how I am okay with you around me.I am okay and willing to listen but I shall not force it out of you because that would be immature of me.I am sorry it seems that way but i assure you,my intentions never were intended to be pushy or commanding to you," I little girl didn't fails to amaze me and I couldn't reply.

"I know we may never see each other again but...Can you hang out with me if you aren't busy?I have no friends and no one came with seem interested in my behavior and I know you don't have a white van so it's alright," we both burst out laughing. What do her parents teach her?!

"I am sorry if my jokes are sort of inappropriate but I think I can handle them," she smiled at me and I returned it.I should watch her,she is all alone.

"Alright,kid,i will watch you until your parents pick you up."

"I walk home and please restrain from calling me 'kid'.I am the same as you and I am not afraid to talk back to an elder,Sensei," what?She is going to mouth off to me?!What is with that?

"Have your parents taught you manners?"

"Yes,but i don't oblige to them.I am tired of being talked back to only because I want to feel equal to a person and it irritates me. Do you like being mocked at,Sensei?I doubt so. I can't stand it...I get rejected because they feel like I am not worthy," this sounded like Shinobu but less annoying.

"I see...," what else could I say?I am not scared of her but I don't want her to make a scene.

In fact,I miss Shinobu right now.

"Shinobu..."

"Who is Shinobu?"I panicked.I said his name out loud without noticing it!What do I tell her? 'He is my boyfriend and he is seventeen and is mad at me'?! She'll think I am a pedophile!

"No one important."

"If you insist," she shrugged and she looked at the notebook that was still in my hands.I blinked and nervously smiled at her.

"I am sorry,here you go!" I gave it to her but she shook her head.

"I am still holding Jessica,please hold onto it until our walk is through?You can read it if you want,"she smiled at me and I blinked but read.I could tell in her eyes she was begging for her songs to be read.

"Love is a rose?"

"Yea...I hope you like that one...I am not confident in it," she looked down.I read to see any issues.

"_Honey,there isn't a thing I would change.I am tired of the yelling and screaming,you're love is nothing i can rearrange but we are snapped in two so,I will wait for you_!_Even when the pedals are falling._

_We both have our thorns!Trying and tired of keeping scores!My face turns blood red when I am screaming at you! Baby,I can prickle your finger and I can make you blush. Baby you're such a rush and all I want to say is that-_

_Love is like a rose!(x2)  
Stealing all our souls!Love is like a rose!Let the color drip,drip,drip,drip._

_Honey,you know I love you so why are you crying?Can we just stop fighting?At the end we are kissing,missing our love and the way we begin!_

_When we begin!(x2)_

_Missing our love and the ways we begin!_

  
_We both have our thorns!Trying and tired of keeping scores!My face turns blood red when I am screaming at you! Baby,I can prickle your finger and I can make you blush. Baby you're such a rush and all I want to say is that-_

_Love is like a rose!(x2)  
Stealing all our souls!Love is like a rose!Let the color drip,drip,drip,drip._

_I love you with a burning passion so why are you walking away? I don't care what they think,they're ignorance is all they drink. I swear you are what runs through my ,that crimson 't love just that strange?_

_We both have our thorns!Trying and tired of keeping scores!My face turns blood red when I am screaming at you! Baby,I can prickle your finger and I can make you blush. Baby you're such a rush and all I want to say is that-_

_Love is like a rose!(x2)  
Stealing all our souls!Love is like a rose!Let the color drip,drip,drip,drip._

_Love is like a rose!(x2)  
Stealing all our souls!Love is like a rose!Let the color drip,drip,drip,drip._" As I read the song I was wasn't the cliche' love,it was reality.I thought of Shinobu when I was reading it.

"I am impressed," I admitted.

"Thanks,throughout my life I has trouble knowing what love was.I had terrible fathers and my parents would fight and such...But when I started dating I realized what it was...At first, soon after I did."

"You are too young to understand," she glared at me.

"The song;wasn't it realistic? All the love songs you hear is "baby" this,"baby" that!Acting like there is no struggle,no rage,like it's rainbows and butterflies!" I blinked...Maybe she knew a little.

"Me and girlfriend been together for 3 years.I know what love is,I work to get money to take her ,not anything fancy but at least _somewhere_.It's not the place you are going,it's the thought and the time you spend together is what counts.I love this girl,I would die for her!And I am not saying that! She got in a car accident once and I was able to give her _my_ blood and I am scared of needles!I got stabbed with one at age five!So tell me,Sensei,I don't know what love is?"I couldn't has been through so much and I know this wasn't a big deal but the thought of her and a girl kind of surprised me.

"...You do," I am an honest man and who could say 'no'?She _saved_ her girlfriend's life!

The silence remained.

"maybe...You aren't a kid after all,"I felt her smile at me.

"Do you want to know my issue?" I wanted to slap myself for saying this but I actually feel like i can trust this little girl.

"Yes,I actually want to help," my eyes widen,she _wanted_ to help!There were no strings behind it.

"And if you cry,I won't mock you.I don't care who or what you can be gay,straight,old,young,I don't you have family issues,I am all ears,If you are dating someone and it's complicated,I am all ears,or if anything,I am all ears! I believe everyone is ,you could be in relationship with your own _cousin_ and I wouldn't mind at all!I am so lay back," I felt comforted and she trying to convince me that her comfort was unconditional?

"Alright...So...," I told her about Sensei,then about my marriage and divorce,then Shinobu. She was surprised I opened up to her.

"Do you want some advice?"

"Sure why not?" I sounded hateful because my pride was screwed.

"This is going to hurt you but..." I wish I never said anything when she said that.

"You are the immature one."

_Immature one._

_Immature one_

_Immature._

"How am I immature?!He acts like a snob!" I was disappointed with this I thought she was wise.

"Because love has no limits,"I looked at her and she continued.

"I think it's fine that you are seventeen years apart,i find it amazing you two are boys,and I think you forgot what love was," Forgot?How can i?!

"You were just like him when it came to your Sensei. You did it because you were in love,you wanted to be accepted and you were you fall in love you do crazy things,things you thought you would never changing was because you made him insecure,you mocked him,I think he is mature!" she wasn't mad but apparently she was on a roll.

"you are being a hypocrite but that's alright because I am don't be one,look beyond the cooks for you to impress you,he tries too hard to be near you and pushing him away won't didn't you say you got so "mad" that you _stalked_ him then _disguised_ yourself to stalk him even more?" as she reminded me i flushed with embarrassment.

"Jealousy is common on both you love someone you should love no one else,Just that person so i agree with Shinobu;he has a reason to be upset. Don't underestimate him,ever. He knows what love is and you mean so much to ,he isn't ready for sex-"

"OKAY,OKAY,OKAY MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE CONFESSED THAT PART!" I was so red in the face and I felt this little girl hold my was comforting.

"Don't feel bad,I know what sex is and i don't care who you do it ,that was part of the issue,right?You feel like a pedophile because you touched him and he couldn't do it back because he isn't felt like you were raping him,huh?"I hate when she sees right through me but yet I liked it.I felt like I could just tell everything to this little girl. I nodded.

"Well you aren't. He asked for it and simply overestimated himself," I could see my wrongs and I felt comforted for it.

"You are truly mature..."I confessed.

"Indeed,i am," smiling,we made it to the gate of the park.I really will miss this little girl...I didn't want to say goodbye.

"Would you be my friend?I can give you my number-my parents don't mind me having older friends," I smiled but I was nervous.

"It's my own phone," she explained.I sighed in defeat but with a smile.

"Sure," I whipped out my phone from my pocket and we exchanged went home and she assured me she would text me when she got there,not only to let me know she was safe,but to chat too.I smiled and agreed.

I went home when she left the park.I saw Shinobu in my apartment and i greeted him. He avoided me and focused on cooking.

"Shinobu,listen to me when I talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!It's important!"

"I am leaving after this...," there was a silence for a moment and he continued.

"I am done being treated like I am nothing to would it take for me to deserve you?"I felt bad,actually.I messed up big time and my phone buzzed.I looked at it and smiled,knowing Em text me gave me courage for some saw.

"I see you probably cheated on me too with some woman!" He slammed the knife in the cabbage angrily.I walked over and showed him the text.

"_Hello,Senai!I am home now all safe and sound!Good luck with your boyfriend,I believe in you!"_

This made Shinobu confused.

"Who is this?" I explained the twisted story and he calmed eyes widen when I hugged him.

"I...I am sorry.I was being immature,I know you loved me dearly and i wasted me another chance,I promise I wont mess up again," I wasn't begging and I didn't sound desperate but I meant what i starts to cry into my chest and hugged me is adorable.  
_  
_"I love you...Miyagi..."

"I love you too,Shinobu..." We kissed deeply,forgetting everything that happened.

_"Hello!I am sorry I was busy."_

_"Oh,I 's okay,senpai!"_

_"You saved my relationship today...Thank you."_

_"No problem!I am glad I could a minute,I thought you gave up on me because I am thirteen."_

I stared at Em's text...For once,I saw maturity and friendship in a minor.

_"Don't be silly,I would never give up on you,Em."_

**(Hope you enjoyed!Maybe I can make more Em and Miyagi friendships if it gets requested a lot! THE SONG EM WROTE BELONGS TO ME! I need to write DRRR and watch blue exorcist.;w; Did I OOC them? o3o;; if so tell meee,byyeee...~)**


End file.
